Protector Of Man
by Princess Misery
Summary: HIATUS. Chapter 9 is up!Dean meets a girl, that is an old friend of Sam and a vampire hunter. Why does she hunt vamps? What happens when Sam and Dean help her? What will happen between her and Dean?
1. First Impressions

**Title: Protector Of Man**

**Author: S J Pearce**

**Disclaimer: **Anyone's name that you recognise I don't own. Any names you don't recognize are mine! Please don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**Spoilers:** set after the episode where they see their mother. Dean meets a girl, that is an old friend of Sam and a vampire hunter. Why does she hunt vamps? What will happen between her and Dean? Read on...

**Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

Dean starred at the ceiling, how could Sam sleep right now? They had left Kansas a few hours ago and had stopped in this little town by Sam's persistence. Dean didn't ask why, after Sam revealing about his dream about the women in his old house he wasn't going to question his needs plus he had other things on his mind, seeing his mother.

Sam was laying in the not so comfortable motel bed beside Dean only a nightstand in between them so Sam's light snoring filled the entire otherwise silent room. Dean couldn't sleep; he was too wired, needed to kill something and his good friend Jack Daniels.

Dean got out of bed and dressed quietly not that he thought an earthquake could wake his younger brother, but still he didn't want to wake him, he hadn't been sleeping much since they had been on the road so Dean was happy for him to rest peacefully.

Dean pulled down his t-shirt and looked around for something to write on after he had found a pen in one of Sam's many bags. He found a sign asking them not to smoke in the room; Dean turned it over and wrote:

_Sam, gone to burn some energy with Jack._ _Will be back soon. Got my cell if you need me. Dean. _

Dean left the note on the nightstand and then left the motel room. Knowing he was going to be drinking he decided against driving. He walked, he guessed they were in what he supposed would be the centre of this small town and he hoped he wouldn't have to walk far to find a bar.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar with a glass of Jack Daniels and Kate, a local with long legs, brown hair, and green eyes. She was good looking, he had seen better he had seen worse. Dean flashed the smile and she practically threw herself at him whispering in his ear that they could go back to her place. He had nothing to lose she was a nice looking woman and there were several ways to blow off steam.

Dean excused himself from her company, playing the whole gentleman card she was lapping it up, telling her he would use the restroom and then she could take him back to her place. She giggled and wrapped a piece of hair around her finger and bit her bottom lip, this girl was putty in his hands.

* * *

Dean stood in front of the mirror and sighed loudly in the empty toilet, he ran his hands under the cold tap then put the cold water over his face to wake himself up, he looked in the mirror again watching the cold water run off his face. He heard the door open and looked in the mirror to see who had entered. He did a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. The barmaid, the gorgeous tall, slender, blond with the tight ass that Dean had been checking out most of the time he had been talking to Kate had walked in to the Men's toilets and locked the door behind her, either his luck was in or this was going to get strange. "The ladies is next door sweetheart"

"The girl you're hitting on at the bar is a bad idea!" she warned him

Dean laughed and turned to look at her rather than looking at her through the mirror "is that so?"

"Yeah that's so, I suggest you go home and forget about ever meeting her"

he crossed the distance of the room between them and stood in front of her, she kept constant eye contact with him and a small smirk on her face "well you see I got an itch that needs scratching and she can scratch it for me so give me one good reason why I should listen to you?"

The blonde thought fast on her feet and the lie she came out with was good but Dean knew the truth about Kate as did the barmaid but she didn't want to tell him the truth "cause she's my sister and I don't want her to get a reputation if someone sees her leaving with you"

Dean checked her out again from head to toe at close range now which was better. He noticed the puncture mark scar on her neck that she wasn't trying to hide. "I was actually thinking it's a bad idea cause she's a vampire but hey if that's the reason I'll back off" Dean held his hands up as if surrendering.

The barmaid looked stunned for a second that he knew about vampires but quickly regained her composure "good back off, she's my kill" the blonde stated.

Dean laughed "really?" he smiled at the blonde and the million dollar pearly white smile didn't seem to do anything to her, it didn't have the effect it had on other women, the turn to mush and do whatever he wanted effect "cause I can't see her letting you take her down some dark alley to have your way with her"

"I will do what I always do wait for her to leave with some dumb ass guy who thinks he's gonna get some off the skank with the short skirt and big tits and then take her out!"

Dean nodded his head approving of her plan "difference this time is I will take her down before you get chance"

She starred at him pissed off with the fact that this guy thought he was something special, how dare he come in to her town and think he owns the place! She hated good looking guys who knew they were and used it to their advantage. Kate, the vampire sat at the bar, was her kill, she had been tracking her for a couple days, was going to lead her to something bigger. She could tell him that maybe he would actually back off but he also might try to muscle in on that action to. She wasn't going to back down. "I don't know who you are or where you came from? All I'm asking is for you to back off"

"And what do I get out of it?"

In order to get what she wanted she needed to play his game, she sighed "I'll make you a deal?" she began, he raised his eyebrows and chewed his bottom lip waiting to hear her proposition "you let me have this one and I'll scratch your itch for you"

Dean took in a deep sharp breathe as if he had to actually think about her offer "thanks, but no thanks, Kia" he read her name tag "but I need this"

The barmaid shook her head and sighed "your funeral" she turned on her heels and walked away from him, Dean checked out her tight firm ass and noticed the cross tattoo on the small of her back, Kia unlocked the bathroom door and exited leaving him to stare at the door as it closed.

* * *

Dean walked back towards Kate constantly staring at Kia who had returned to the bar and had occupied herself with cleaning glasses and putting them in their rightful places. She didn't once look at him but he could see in her eyes she was angry with him.

He plastered on a smile as he drew closer to Kate "you ready to go?"

She nodded did a slight giggle and jumped down from the bar stool she was sat on, Dean gestured for her to lead the way and she did, Kate walked out of the door and Dean took one last look at Kia who was watching them leave. She gave him a sympathetic look and Dean half smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N:** if you want more review and I will see what I can do…

Good or bad reviews welcome, and want a new summary if anyone can think of one.

SJ


	2. Getting To Know Kia

**Chapter 2 – Getting To Know Kia**

Kate didn't waste anytime once she had led Dean down the alley behind the bar she aggressively pushed Dean against the wall, had he not known she had the intention to kill him he may have been slightly turned on. Kate used her strength to keep Dean pinned against the wall, she laughed menacingly, licked her lips and then showed the demon inside her, her fangs grew longer, her face completely transformed from the not so bad looking girl she had once been to the evil blood sucking fiend she now was.

"I invited some friends to join in, hope you don't mind" Kate told him licking her lips and looking at Dean's neck. Dean looked at the end of the alley to which they had walked down and saw three tall guys no doubt her 'friends' coming to join in on the feast. Only thing was they weren't going to get one today!

"Actually I do" Dean explained head butting her, breaking her nose; she stumbled back releasing her grip on his wrists. He used the fact that she had lost her balance to his advantage and punched her in the face as hard as he could. She stumbled again, having seen there friend being hit the three guys ran towards the commotion.

"HEY" the three vampires stopped and turned to see who had shouted, Kia stood at the only entrance and exit to the alley she held a crossbow and fired an arrow turning the tallest of the vampires to dust easily.

Dean punched Kate in the face again while her attention was on the barmaid killing the second of her friends. Kate turned on Dean and lunged towards him knocking him to the floor. they fought, Dean gaining the upper hand and pinning Kate to the concrete.

Kia disposed of the last vampire with the crossbow and made her way to where Dean and Kate were fighting, Dean raised the broken piece of drain pipe in the air and lunged it towards Kate's heart in order to kill her "no don't kil…." it was to late, the drain pipe entered Kate's heart and turned her to dust beneath Dean. Dean stood up straight and dusted himself off. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Kia yelled at him pushing him off balance.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" Dean screamed back not understanding what the hell he had done wrong to make the barmaid so angry.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY THE HELL YOU GET A KICK OUT OF KILLING VAMPIRES AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Kia bellowed in his face before spinning on her feet putting her back to him.

Dean grabbed her arm as she began walking away from him he wanted an explanation "hold up" Kia shot round to face him making her fist connect with his face as she turned, he released her arm and putting his hand to his right eye to try and stop the pain "damn it woman!" he looked at her and she possessed no remorse for hitting him "what's your deal with these vamps?"

"You wouldn't understand!" she snapped

"Try me"

Kia sighed loudly and starred at her feet; she looked up at him and saw the blood trickle down his face from the gash he had gained from head butting Kate. "You need to get that looked at" she said pointing at the cut "you might need stitches"

"I'll live" he assured her waiting for his explanation but sort of knew he wouldn't get one.

"Unfortunately"

"Ouch" Dean said holding a hand to his heart as if she had wounded him "I screw up that bad"

"Put it this way you just killed what could have been my last lead to something big" he wasn't sure how to reply to that, she waited for a reaction but got nothing "come back to the bar and I'll fix that" she said pointing in the direction of his cut.

* * *

Dean sat at the table as he was instructed to do so by Kia, her Rotweiler dog that she had introduced as Snipes was sat beside him whilst Dean lightly stroked him watching Kia as she retrieved the first aid kit from under the sink in the kitchen.

When Kia had told him her dogs name Dean realised she didn't know his name so he had introduced himself.

Kia found the box and bought it to the table; she knelt down in front of Dean and slapped his knees to tell him to part his legs so she could kneel in between them so she could clean his cut better.

Kia held an antibacterial wipe to Dean's cut and when she slightly touched the cut he winced in pain and shot back away from her "stop being such a baby"

"Don't act like you ain't enjoying seeing me in pain!"

"I wasn't trying to pretend I wasn't enjoying it" she told him pulling his head back to where it was so she could clean his cut.

Dean allowed her to patch him up, the whole time he was starring in to her eyes, he couldn't help but stare at her, he wanted to stare at her. "So gonna tell me why you kill vampires?"

Kia's eyes screamed anger and Dean knew it was obviously something bad to make her feel the emotion as intensely as she clearly was "long story short, they killed my family, well one vampire killed my family" she decided he was patched up as best he could be and stood up taking the blood soaked wipes and first aid kit to the other side of the kitchen where she kept her back to him.

Dean watched as she gripped the sink, her knuckles turning white with the force, she was either trying to suppress anger or tears, maybe both "my mom was killed by a demon, not sure which kind, so I know how you feel"

Kia turned round and leant on the sink "no you don't" she shook her head "they didn't just kill my mom or dad…" she took a deep breath "when I say my family I mean my entire family, mom, dad, brothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, Nan's, granddads, family friends, everyone I **_ever_** cared about!" she couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they fell freely she bit her lip and stared at the wall to her left.

Dean got up from his chair and walked to her taking her in his arms, he didn't like to see her hurting. He barely knew the girl and it made his heart tighten when he saw her tears. She didn't push him away she accepted his embrace.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch looking at the book that had been lying on the coffee table in front of him, it was a romance novel, he had never heard of the author he placed it back when he heard Kia enter the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee.

After she placed the mugs on the coffee table she sat on the couch beside Dean "so we've heard my heart breaking story now it's your turn"

"I guess the beginning is always a good place to start…" she sighed deeply and Dean knew this wasn't going to be easy for her but he had told her about his mother. He had never done that before, gushed his heart out to someone he barely knew. He had told Kia things about when his mother died, his feelings, the way his dad was when she first died, hell he had told Kia more than he had ever told Sam.

At first he thought it was because he wanted her to know he understood what she had been and was going through. But after the first hour or so of talking about it he realized he felt comfortable around her, he didn't just want to let her know he understood, he wanted to tell her, wanted to confide in her.

"…ok so I dated a guy in the last few years of high school, AJ, we were so happy and in love the usual mushy crap! It came to deciding what college's we wanted to go to and neither of us could compromise on one near to the other so we went our separate ways did the long distance thing. I was at school three months then came home for a holiday I realized when I came back that me and him weren't meant to be and I broke up with him, he didn't take it well"

"Being dumped by a hot girl is never easy" Dean agreed

Kia slightly blushed at his comment of her being hot but continued "he begged me not to do it said he would move schools, but I knew it was best for the both of us to be apart. So I kept turning him down. A few holidays passed without hearing anything from him and then I got a call from his mom, he had been missing from his school for 3 weeks, no one had seen or heard from him. There was a huge search for a few weeks for him but nothing came up…" her eyes glazed over, it was getting to the tough bit, Dean put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, Kia stared in to space and continued "…I felt so bad cause he had disappeared or been killed thinking I didn't care about him, when I did. I always thought there would be a tomorrow where I could make it up with him…two months after him disappearing it was my younger brothers 18th birthday" Dean and Kia had done the pleasantries and Dean had discovered she was the same age as Sam "I drove down from school with a few friends…we had made this huge road trip thing out of it, we had to leave late in the afternoon cause I had an exam in the morning. We got there about 3 hours in to the start of the party. My brother had promised me he wouldn't blow out his candles without me… there were police, and paramedics everywhere." her tears ran freely but she wasn't sobbing "My family had been slaughtered and they had no clue who or what could have done such a thing. But I knew I had to identify my families' bodies and they gave me all of their jewelry and amongst it was the ring AJ had bought on our two year anniversary. I had given it him back when we split up. I went back to school tried to carry on… then I received the video"

"Video?" Dean questioned when she didn't continue after a few minutes of silence

"he sent me a video of the two and half hour ordeal he put them through, he made sure they knew it was all because of me and made them sign a thank you card" Dean wasn't sure what to say, how to make her feel better, wasn't sure he could "after that I couldn't let him get away with it and so here I am sat on the couch with you"

"How does Kate fit in to all of this?" Dean referred to the vampire he had killed earlier in the alley

"I'm always one town behind him, and she knew where he had gone to"

"Oh" Dean sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'll find him some other way plus you had an itch to scratch" she said sarcastically.

Dean laughed "I still do" he said lifting his eyebrows seductively at her.

Kia laughed at him rather than with him "I think it's time for you to go home!"

"Thanks for listening" Kia said looking at Dean as he leaned on her rolled down car window outside his motel.

"Anytime, I gave you my number" Dean told her sincerely, Kia leaned over the window and kissed him softly on the cheek. Dean's heart raced and his palms became sweaty.

"If that's what I get for listening I might save your life sometime see what my reward is then" he hid his nervousness from her touch with sarcasm. Kia laughed and he liked that look on her, her face should always be smiling.

"Sorry for punching you" she said looking at the purple and blue bruise that was forming around his eye.

He shrugged "I deserved it"

"You deserved an ass kicking you got off lightly"

Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrows "think you can take me?"

Kia laughed "I know I can take you"

* * *

"Well little Miss Ass Kicker, bring it on" he said walking away from her car door with open arms as an invitation. Kia watched him walk away and contemplated whether or not to damage his pride and bring his ego down a notch by kicking his ass. "What you waiting for? Christmas?" he asked

Kia made her decision and got out of the car. Dean put his arms in front of his face ready for anything she was going to do to him. Kia walked towards him and he side stepped making them walk in circles. Kia watched him with a small smirk on her face "you gonna make a move or we gonna walk around in circles all night?"

She stepped forward he flinched stepping backwards "patience" the truth was she was trying to get him in the position she wanted him in.

Dean's back was by her car now, a millimetre back and his back would have hit the wing mirror, this was her opportunity, she lunged at him, anyone's natural reaction was to go back, he hit her car. She grabbed his wrists and pinned him against her car.

"Last time someone had me pinned I broke their nose" Dean reminded her, nervous at how close their bodies were. Dean Winchester didn't nervous around women he was the King of Smooth. But Kia was different; he had enjoyed talking to her, even if it had been about their family's deaths. Any other women he would have been bored hearing them talk, regardless of the subject and would just be thinking about what they were like in bed and trying his utmost hardest to get them in to bed (which most times he didn't have to try hard). Don't mistake him he had been thinking about what Kia was like in bed, maybe more so than anyone he had ever met, but he was happy just sitting close to her talking.

"I'm pretty sure you won't do that to me" Kia said slowly getting closer to his face, she was taking in his scent, he wasn't wearing cologne, his natural smell was sweet.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean licked his lips and took a deep breath; he looked down at her and saw she was starring at his now wet lips. She didn't reply she just slightly brushed her lips against his.

Kia ran her tongue along his bottom lip and when Dean moved his head closer to her to kiss her, she pulled away "Patience" Dean did as he was told and leaned against the car again, Kia moved in once again and bit his bottom lip slightly before kissing him. Dean tried moving his arms; he wanted to feel her body whilst he kissed her but Kia was persistent and forced his arms against the car again.

After kissing passionately and forcefully for a few minutes Kia pulled away and took a step away from Dean, she had a fiendish grin on her face. It took a few more minutes for Dean to register what she was doing "I'm not down though am I?" realising it had been her plan all along

"True, but we both know if you take a step your legs will be weak and will give out on you"

"That confident?"

Kia nodded "little Dean gave me some idea it was working to" she was right, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of confirming it. He starred at her and saw her eyes sparkled when she smiled "what you waiting for? Christmas?" Dean laughed "walk already"

Dean took a step and sure enough like she had said his knees were weak they did feel like they would fall from under him but he managed to get enough feeling back in them to chase her "your so gonna get your ass kicked" he told her as he chased her around her car.

Kia yelled at him that she was to tired to run and he caught up with her in front of the motel door. He grabbed her around the waist and held her close to him.

Every hair on Kia's body stood on end with being so close to him, her back was to him and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he took short, fast breathes, if she thought he was the nervous type she would have said he was really nervous. Even spending a few hours with him she knew he wasn't the type to get nervous. "So now you have me what you going to do with me?"

"I can think of a few things" before Kia had chance to reply the door closest to them opened and Sam stepped out "hey little bro" Dean said still holding Kia around the waist.

"Sam!" Kia exclaimed squirming out of Dean's grip. She jumped on Sam, he caught her and they hugged; Sam smiled broadly and held her tightly.

"Kia, god I've missed you" Sam told her.

Dean watched their interaction and didn't like it one bit. The way Kia smiled, the way Sam looked at her, they Kia told him she had missed him to. Dean's heart raced and he got angry, he realised for the first time ever he was jealous of his little brother with a girl!

* * *

**A/N:** ok so I am posting these chapter as and when I have finished them. I have never written/posted a story this way I'm always 3 chapters ahead of what I post. So I apologise for the wait on chapters and if I have to change things to make the story flow properly.

I would like to write some action scenes in the future but I am no good at them so if anyone would like to write them for me, contact me I will give you full credit!

Hope you enjoyed this long chapter…didn't mean for it to be so long just had to get all my ideas out there!

Oh look a handy review button!


	3. Snipes

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews people! Sorry it took a while to post chapter 2 I was having trouble uploading but its all fixed now! If anyone has any ideas, suggestions let me know I'm always open to my reader's suggestions! Enjoy chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Snipes**

_Dean watched their interaction and didn't like it one bit. The way Kia smiled, the way Sam looked at her, the way Kia told him she had missed him to. Dean's heart raced and he got angry, he realised for the first time ever he was jealous of his little brother with a girl! _

Sam put Kia down on her feet and held her at arms length and smiled at her. Kia smiled back and they both laughed "someone wanna explain to me how you know each other?" Dean asked walking toward them wanting to interrupt the tender reunion.

"We went to school together" Sam told his older brother

"He was one of the friends that came with me on the road trip, when I found my family" Kia said sadly. Sam looked at her sympathetically and Dean wanted to hug her again, take the pain away, but he couldn't, nothing could take away the pain she was feeling.

"And then she just up and left in the middle of the night, didn't call or write" Sam explained clearly angry at his friend

"We having this conversation again?" Kia asked losing the sad look that had covered her face. "We really gonna do this again?" Sam and Kia had had many phone conversations a few months after she had taken off, she had tried explaining to Sam but he was never satisfied with her answers

"Yeah I wanna have this conversation again Kia, face to face this time" Sam replied angrily

Dean knew better than to get in the middle of two friends arguing, especially about tender subjects, he had done it once before and had ended up with a broken nose, but that's another story. He had learnt his lesson so he allowed Kia and Sam to argue without interrupting.

"Sam don't" Kia warned, she raised her voice "I left, ok maybe I didn't do it at the right time but I had to leave, I had to find him, I couldn't let him get away with it, and I'm not gonna apologize for that!"

"IT'S not the fact that you left, Kia. It's the fact that you wouldn't let us help you. that you just up and left Sean, and me and Jess had to pick up the PIECES and you didn't tell us why!"

"I told you after"

"three months after!" Sam reminded her

Kia took a deep breath to calm herself, she didn't want a screaming match with Sam, not after so long of not seeing him "Sean understood, Sam…" she looked down at her feet "I couldn't tell you about the video, if I spoke about it, it meant it was real and I didn't want it to be real"

"We could have helped you" Sam said through gritted teeth trying not to shout at her

"helped me how Sam? i was running off to kill the vampire that killed my family, i thought i was nuts!" Kia yelled at him

It was time for Dean to interrupt "I think we should take this inside" he said ushering them in to the motel room

"No" Kia said "I'm done. I don't wanna fight with you Sam." Kia walked towards her car, she opened the door "You of all people should know why I left with what happened to your mom and Jess. And just to remind you, you never told me about either of them, I had to hear it from other people" Sam looked at her and sighed, knowing she was right, she got in to her car and slammed the door before driving away.

* * *

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair, Dean closed the motel door after watching Kia's car fade in to the distance, he watched his little brother sitting on the edge of the bed as he took a seat at the small table by the window where his note lay and Sam's laptop was open on a webpage about vampires.

Sam thought about Kia's last words and realized he had done exactly what he was angry with her for. He had left in the middle of the night to get revenge on something that had killed someone he loved, he had never thought of it in that way. he was always angry with Kia because she cut herself off from everyone for a while, wouldn't take phone calls, never returned e-mails, nothing, he was worried for her that's why he was angry "please tell me you didn't sleep with her" Sam sighed

"No I didn't"

"Thank god" Sam said finally taking his hands away from his face. "Not through lack of trying by the looks of it!" Sam pointed to his brothers now black eye

"Ain't you hilarious… and would it have been so bad if I had?" Dean asked not liking his brother's total relief that he hadn't slept with Kia

"Kia's different Dean, she isn't some airhead bimbo you can screw and walk away from. You meet her and then she has to be in your life forever, you can't let her go, she's the kind of person that grabs your heart and keeps a part of it forever"

"Sounds like your in love with her or something Sammy" Dean said getting up from his chair and crossing the room to lie on his bed, it had been a long night. Plus what Sam was telling him about Kia taking a piece of his heart made him uncomfortable, he already felt a strong connection with her.

"I love her like I love you, maybe more than I love you cause you can be a real ass sometimes" Sam made light of the situation by making a joke, Dean lay on his bed and closed his eyes, Sam waited a few minutes before telling him the news "she's the reason we came to this town Dean…I had a vision about her, and not a good one"

Dean sat up on his bed at the seriousness of Sam's voice "how bad?"

"I saw her die, Dean" Sam starred in to space reliving his dream which he knew would come true "she dies lying in my arms in a bar, covered in blood, pleading with me to find the vampire that killed her family. And I can't help her, I can't do anything to make her better, we get there to late"

"Vamps?" Dean asked, wanting to know what would kill her.

"4 of them, each of them taking turns to feed on her" Sam's eyes were glazing over as he remembered his vivid dream seeing his friend die wasn't easy.

"So we tell her what's going on, don't let her out of our sight, we help her" Dean made his plan to keep the girl he had only knew about 8 hours alive. 8 hours wasn't a long time but Dean already felt a strong connection with her, whether it is that they were fighting evil for the same cause or another reason, either way he knew he had to keep her around, have to have her in his life, as Sam had told him moments ago.

Sam wasn't convinced "Kia isn't one to just take help"

Dean got off his bed and began to pace the room in front of Sam "so we won't give her a choice! We'll watch her from the shadows she won't know we're there"

Sam laughed at Dean's enthusiasm "you fancy her don't you?"

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam "it's just a job"

"You two looked cozy when I opened the door"

"It was just a bit of harmless fun"

"Dean Winchester doesn't do harmless fun there's always something in it for him"

"Look this isn't about me and Kia, this about keeping her alive"

"So there could be a you and Kia?"

"Sammy" Dean warned wanting to drop this subject

"You give her your number?"

"No" Dean lied Sam nodded his head telling Dean he was going to drop the subject "when is your dream gonna happen?"

"Next couple days, I didn't get an urgent feel about it"

"Well once I've had some sleep I'll go back over there and keep watch" Dean said crawling back on to yet another motel bed.

"Cause its just another job right" Sam said sarcastically

Dean threw a pillow at his brother making it hit him on the head "shut up" Sam laughed and went back to researching on his laptop. They had only fought vampires once (not referring to the episode "Dead Mans Blood") and then there were only 3 of them, they knew how to kill them but not much about them. Where they lived, what kind of signs there were to show that someone was a vampire, researched needed to be done.

* * *

Kia watched Dean fade in to the background through her rear view mirror as she drove away. Sam had some nerve! How dare he be angry with her after he had done exactly the same thing only a few months before! God! Why did he always make her feel guilty for taking revenge on the person or thing that ruined her life! Why shouldn't she? He was doing the same thing, why was it ok for him but not for her?

She was so angry with him, she wanted to hit something, someone! _At least Dean understands. _She thought to herself, suddenly she felt calm and at ease, the urge to hit someone was gone. Her thoughts stayed on Dean on her ride back to the bar, Dean and the kiss they had shared, god, that kiss. She smiled to herself remembering the look on his face when she had moved away from kissing him, she wondered what maybe could have happened had Sam not come out of the motel room…her thoughts were interrupted when a fox ran in to the road, stopping as it got in line with her headlights and looked at her.

Kia quickly swerved to avoid hitting it, she missed ending up on the opposite side of the road facing the way back to Dean and Sam's motel. She breathed heavily and gripped the steering wheel tightly letting the adrenaline drain from her. She checked her rear view mirror and saw the fox scamper across the rest of the road and under the fence that surrounded the field. "You ok Snipes?" she asked turning in her chair to check on her beloved dog, he was the only family she had left. He barked at her and she scratched behind his ear "I'll take that as a yes"

Snipes began barking hysterically, it was deafening Kia as he wasn't that far from her face "calm down boy…I ain't letting you chase the fox, he didn't mean it" she tried stroking him to calm him but he just barked and tried to climb over to the passenger seat and succeeded.

"What's wrong with you?" Kia asked turning in her chair again to face the windscreen, that's when she saw what Snipes had been barking at.

A tall, dark haired guy wearing a leather jacket and jeans stood in front of her car in the headlights with a menacing grin on his face. "It's only one honey, we can take one" she told Snipes. Snipes barked and Kia looked in her rear view mirror and her wing mirrors and saw there were three at the back of the car. "Ok, maybe we might need some help" Kia realized all her weapons were in the trunk, she would have to get out of the car to get to the trunk in order to fight.

Before she had chance to think of a plan her door was opened and she was dragged out by her hair. Snipes jumped out after her and barked at the vampires that walked closer to her to begin whatever it was that they were about to do to her. "AWAY SNIPES" Kia commanded not wanting the dog to get hurt trying to protect her. Snipes followed his command and ran in the direction of the motel.

* * *

Sam tapping keys on his laptop was really pissing Dean off, it was getting on his last nerve, he was trying to sleep Sam knew that yet he insisted on tapping the keys as loud as possible. "Can't you go sit in the car and do that?" Dean asked his head squashed against his pillow, his words not very audible.

"Can't you sleep at normal times instead of chasing ass?"

"I wasn't chasing ass, I was killing vampires"

"Whatever you say Dean" Sam sighed and went back to his laptop. Dean gave up arguing with him, Sam would never believe that Dean hadn't tried it on with Kia even though she had kissed him.

Dean closed his eyes and decided he would have to sleep through Sam's persistent key tapping. Then the dog started barking! Sam laughed "want me to go shoot the dog?" he asked

Dean shot up in his bed "that's Kia's dog"

"Don't be so ridiculous, how would you know her dog's bark?" Sam jeered as what must have been a dog jumping up the door and scratching it with its claws, it was either that or some scary ass demon making a loud entrance.

Dean got off the bed and walked to the door, he opened it to see Snipes barking at the door, "What's wrong?" Snipes continued to bark at him, Dean ran back in to the motel room picked up his car keys and ran to his car followed by Sam.

Dean opened the driver's door and told Snipes to jump in "come on boy" Dean gestured for the dog to get in the car where Sam sat ready in the passenger seat. Snipes barked and then took off running back towards the road "shit that dogs fast" Dean said reversing his beloved Impala recklessly.

After driving for just over a minute Snipes appeared up ahead running in the head lights, Snipes turned to look at the car as if to make sure it was Dean then carried on running.


	4. Snipes and Dean's Butt

**CHAPTER 4 – Snipes and Dean's Butt**

Dean followed Snipes who had run flat out for almost 5 minutes, it seemed like an eternity to Dean, he knew something was wrong because Snipes was frantic to get to her, he knew he could run just as fast as Dean could drive, safely, and wanted to reach Kia quickly, Dean knew how the dog felt.

Sam noticed Kia's car on the road first "look" Sam pointed Dean screeched the car to a stop as Snipes disappeared around the car looking for Kia. Dean and Sam got out of the car leaving the doors open "Snipes" Dean called; he knew the dog would be able to smell her; he would be able to find her first. Snipes barked, Dean followed the sound of the bark.

Kia was lying a few feet from her car, covered in blood, her clothes ripped and her hair messy. Her eyes weren't open and she wasn't moving, Dean couldn't tell if she was breathing as he rushed over, Snipes lay beside her licking her arm, willing her awake. "Oh god Kia" Sam said kneeling beside her

"She's got a pulse" Dean said feeling her neck "she's breathing and there's no puncture wound"

Sam sighed somewhat relief washing over him but he knew Kia had a long way to go yet, she was in a bad way, a cut on her head leading to her hair line was still bleeding there was dry blood around her nose, there was a deep cut on her bottom lip on the left, her yellow top had muddy footprints on her stomach, she had no doubt been kicked in the ribs so she would definitely have some broken bones.

"We gotta get her to a hospital" Dean threw Sam his car keys and as gently as he could he picked Kia up in his arms "be careful" Sam insisted

"I'm actually thinking about dropping her" Dean replied sarcastically "help me get her in the car"

Sam rushed to Dean's car and pulled back the passengers chair so Dean could place Kia in, he placed her gently down "Snipes come on" Dean told him and then climbed in. Dean put one leg on the chair and the other on the floor and then he pulled her between his legs so her back was resting on his chest, he could hold her up in her state of unconsciousness and make sure she was always breathing.

Sam pushed the passenger seat back in to its place and then called for Snipes to get in, this time the dog did as instructed and got in to the car before Sam closed the door and rushed to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat.

* * *

Dean rested his head on the wall behind him and starred up at the bright lights in the ceiling of the hospital, thank god they had passed the hospital on the way in to town otherwise they may have not got Kia there in time. Sam and Dean had been waiting impatiently for over 2 and a half hours for news on Kia but every time a doctor passed they went in to another room rather than informing them of her condition.

"This is fucking stupid!" Dean moaned aggressively "they should have told us something by now"

"Keep your voice down" Sam warned

Dean ignored him and continued his little outburst "they haven't taken her to surgery or anything like that this is just the basic ER, what's taking so long?"

"They will tell us something when they know something"

Dean sighed and stood up, he couldn't sit around any longer "I'm gonna let Snipes out of the car for a while, get some air"

"Without a leash?"

"After what that dog did tonight you really think he needs a leash?" Dean asked the question but didn't want an answer he just needed to get out of there. He couldn't stand sitting around not doing anything, he wanted to be helping Kia, doing something for her, but he couldn't. "Call me if you talk to a doctor" Sam nodded and then sighed, Dean could see he was concerned for Kia, but so was he, completely panic stricken about her, afraid she wasn't going to be ok, fearful she could have some serious permanent damage.

He shook off the feeling as he walked out of the automatic doors of the ER; he crossed the road jogging slightly to move out the way of a car. It was around 8 AM, the sun was bright so he was squinting to see better.

* * *

Dean opened his car door to see Snipes lying on the back seat looking miserable, when he heard the door open his head shot up to see who it was, "it's just me" Dean told him "you wanna come out?" he moved the chair out of the way so Snipes could get out easily but the dog didn't move "don't feel much like walking huh? Nah me neither" Dean pushed the chair back and sat in the drivers seat, he turned in the chair so he could stroke the dogs head "you did good tonight, real good. In fact I think she's gonna be just fine all because of you…" Dean sighed "yeah she's gonna be just fine" he was reassuring himself more than the dog "she'll be sore for a few weeks, bruised, need lots of rest, but me and you can take care of her." Snipes made a little crying sound "I promise everything is going to be ok, she'll be back kicking my ass in no time, and if earlier was how she kicks ass then she can definitely do it again" Dean smiled thinking about Kia kissing him, . She couldn't die, he had to kiss her again, wanted to kiss her again, needed to!

Dean's phone rang and he couldn't get it out of his pocket fast enough, he saw Sam's name and flipped open the phone, he didn't say anything he waited for Sam "we can go see her" Sam explained.

Dean closed the phone and turned to look at Snipes again "I'll be back soon"

* * *

Sam waited outside the room that the doctor had directed him to. He wasn't sure he was prepared what he was about to see, the doctor had explained she wouldn't look like the girl he knew, she was bruised and swollen. He was anxious for Dean to get there so he could go in otherwise Dean would be searching for him.

"How is she?" Sam turned around to see Dean rushing towards him

"A few broken ribs, and major bruising, nothing permanent. She's really pumped up on meds so she won't be awake for a while"

"But she will wake up?" Dean enquired reaching him and stopping by the closed door.

Sam nodded "in a few hours or so" Dean opened the door as Sam answered his question and went in to see Kia.

It didn't look anything like the pretty face with the delegate features he had seen in the bar hours before, her face was covered in bruises, the deep cut on her lip looked sore with a red rim surrounding it, the gash on her head leading to her hair line had required 9 stitches, both her eyes were black, her left cheek had a huge purple bruise on it. Dean didn't want to think of the bruise that must have been on her chest by her broken ribs. "The doc had some questions about who did it" Sam explained taking a seat on the chair that was near the door

"What did you tell him?" Dean walked to Kia's bedside and looked down at her, a drip was in her arm leading to what he hoped was morphine to numb the pain she must have been in.

"That I didn't know, I said she had called your cell asking for help so we drove to her house but found her in the road"

"Good, he gonna call the cops?"

"Not till she wakes up and explains what happened to her" That was a relief but they would have to think of something for when she woke up, but it could wait, the main thing was that she would eventually wake up. "What did happen to her Dean?" Sam knew he didn't know the answer but he could tell him his thoughts on it "it wasn't just a regular car jacking cause the car and everything that was in it was still there, it wasn't vampires cause they didn't bite her"

"I don't understand it either Sammy, but whatever or whoever did this to her is gonna regret it" Dean's voice was full of anger

"You really like her don't you?" Sam asked his brother

"No" Dean replied quickly "I just don't like seeing good people get hurt"

"Cut the bull shit Dean. You're in to her big time, just admit it"

Dean kept his back to Sam as he walked around Kia's bed and to the window "there's nothing to admit"

"I saw the look you gave me when I was hugging her, you were jealous"

"Drop it Sammy" Dean warned looking out at the hustle and bustle of the world outside, people coming and going from the hospital.

"Is it so hard to say?" Sam asked standing up out of the chair "I Dean Winchester fancy Saskia Rhodes" Sam mocked

"Would you grow up" Dean spun his head round agitated

Sam laughed "if you wont admit it to me you wait till she realizes it she'll bust your balls about it" Dean didn't reply he returned to gazing out of the window.

Ok, so Sam was right he did like her 'big time' as Sam had put it, but being in there line of work and being in any kind of relationship was dangerous, it could always be used against you, feelings clouded judgment, made you make rash decisions and making the wrong decisions was normally a matter of life or death in the demon hunting world.

"I'm gonna go back to the motel, get Snipes out of the car and do some more research" Sam announced "call me if she wakes up" Dean nodded his head to deep in his thoughts to answer verbally.

* * *

Dean paced, sat down in the chair, starred out the window, paced again, sat down and then starred out of the window, he couldn't keep still he felt like he should be doing something but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do till Kia woke up and told him who or what had hurt her, and then he could hunt it down and kill it.

Dean starred out of the window, it had been at least two hours since Sam had left and Kia hadn't so much as moved a finger, she was showing no signs of waking up and it was so frustrating! Every bone, blood cell, every molecule in his body screamed at him to keep this girl close to him, and he didn't understand why!

Dean watched an ambulance screech to a halt outside and the doctors and paramedics rush to get the patient out. He crossed his arms and leant on the window frame, he listened to Kia's heart monitor beeping and it soothed him he closed his eyes and his mind went to where Kia had him pinned against her car kissing him

* * *

Sam sat at the table researching the killings in the town, the strange occurrences and vampires.

Snipes was lying at the end of what was going to be Dean's bed for however long they were going to be in town for. Sam thought after all the running the dog had done he would be sleeping but he wasn't he was lying with his eyes open staring at the door huffing every now and then.

"she's ok" Sam told Snipes, he lifted his head and looked at him "she's got a few broken ribs and she's bruised, she'll back on her feet in no time" Snipes barked once as if as to say thank you and then lay his head on the ground again and closed his eyes, finally resting.

* * *

"I must have died and gone to heaven…" Kia said groggily, Dean opened his eyes and turned to look at her just to make sure he hadn't imagined it "…waking up and seeing that ass this must be heaven"

Dean laughed as he walked towards her bed and sat on the chair beside it "you kidding me? No angel's got as good an ass as me"

It was Kia's turn to laugh but it didn't last long, it hurt to laugh and she grimaced "ok so I won't be laughing for a while!"

"You want me to get a doctor?" Dean inquired concern clearly showing in his facial expression.

"No I'm ok, just don't make me laugh" she took a few deep breathes trying to fight back the pain she had caused herself from laughing "is Snipes ok?"

Dean chuckled, she was amazing. She had been beaten to hell, by god knows what or who, she had woken up in a hospital bed, not knowing what injuries she had sustained and yet all she was concerned about was her dog and Dean's butt. "He's fine, he ran back to the motel to get me, ran back to you too wouldn't get in the car"

"He's stubborn like that"

"Sam's taken him back to the motel"

Kia nodded her head as best she could without causing herself to ache. They sat in silence for a few minutes both caught up in their own thoughts, Dean wanted to ask what had happened to her but didn't want to spoil the calm, flirty mood that filled the room.

"Thank you" Kia said turning her head rather than looking at him through the corner of her eye, he looked confused as to why she had thanked him; he hadn't done anything "I heard you talking to me when you found me…" Dean had forgotten about that he had thought she was unconscious. Dean smiled embarrassed and looked down at his hands playing with his fingers nervously. His mind flashed back to being in the car…

_Dean held on to Kia tightly, his arms under hers keeping her leaning against him, her slow staggered breathing scared him "come on Kia, fight it baby, stay with me. We're not far from the hospital. You gotta give me one of your ass kicking's again, that's the kind of ass kicking I like" Sam couldn't hear him whispering, the car's engine was to loud and Snipes had been whimpering the whole time they had been in the car. Dean had his mouth so close to Kia's ear that his lips lightly brushed it every now and then "please Kia just fight it, you'll be in the hospital in like ten minutes, you just gotta hold on till then, I'll do anything, I'm begging, just be ok" Dean sighed as he saw the hospital in the distance and silently thanked the lord. _

"I thought you were out cold"

"I figured" Kia smiled, even bruised and battered Dean still thought she was gorgeous. "So you admit I kicked your ass?"

Dean inhaled sharply "you did something to me but it wasn't kicking my ass"

Kia lifted her eyebrows intrigued "is that so? So what is it that I did to the infamous Dean Winchester?"

"It was something like complete repulsion" Dean's eyes twinkled as he laughed

"Right" Kia chuckled "so you don't want it to happen again then?"

"No, definitely not" Dean watched as pain over took her again and her face scrunched up "I'm gonna get the doctor" he said getting up from his seat and rushing to the door.

* * *

Sam wrote the notes on the piece of paper that he needed and then turned back to the computer screen that was showing him newspaper articles. His phone rang; he answered it immediately seeing Dean's name "she awake?" Sam asked without greeting his brother

"Yeah, she's awake, she's in pain though so the docs in there with her now" Sam could hear the complete change in his brothers voice, the relief she was awake, he was back to the happy sarcastic Dean.

"She tell you who did it to her?" Sam was eager to know what had happened.

"No I didn't get round to asking"

"To busy flirting?"

Dean ignored his question "she asked for you, get down here" Dean ended the call.

Sam looked at Snipes whose head had popped up "he was flirting!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I posted anything but I've been really busy at work and going to see the Lost Prophets!

Anyway hope you liked the long chapter. Please review.

Things will get better soon honestly.


	5. Pillow Fights and Letters

**Chapter 5 – Pillow Fights and Letters**

The doctor exited Kia's room almost knocking in to Dean "your girlfriend is fine, I have made her more comfortable, she maybe a little sleepy"

Dean didn't correct the doctor on his assumption Kia was his girlfriend, he liked the sound of it, he thanked the doctor and went back in to the room. Kia was sat propped up now "you feeling better?" he sat down on the chair beside her bed

"I am now I've seen you" Kia flirted with him and he liked the fact that she was so forward. Bimbo's were good for a one night stands but they played hard to get and acted all sweet and innocent, and it was fake because as soon as he got them in to bed they were far from innocent. Kia was forward, out going, and honest she didn't mess around and Dean liked that.

"anything I can do to help" Dean agreed "Sam's on his way back" Kia rolled her eyes and looked away from Dean and out of the window "what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna hear 'I told you so' from him, he's gonna walk in here tell me I can't look after myself and demand I let you guys help me"

"That such a bad thing?" Dean asked almost angry with her, she had been beaten up and still wasn't going to take any help from him or Sam, he didn't understand it.

"Can we not?" Kia asked looking at him again "I just can't handle doing this right now"

Dean nodded agreeing to drop the subject, for now "but we're doing this when Sam gets here" Kia didn't reply she looked out of the window again.

* * *

Sam asked the receptionist where Kia's room was and made his way down the hall carrying his bag full of information. He entered the room to find Dean laughing and Kia smiling broadly, Dean quickly pulled his hand away from Kia's grasp.

Dean turned when he heard the door open "hey Sammy"

"Hey" Sam walked further in to the room, the door closing behind him "how you feeling?" he asked walking to the end of Kia's bed

"Like I've had the living daylights kicked and punched out of me, you?" she asked earning a smile from Dean for her sarcasm.

"Now I know your ok, I'm fine" Sam smiled at her, she smiled back knowing what was coming next "so you gonna explain what happened?" Kia sighed, lost the smile that had been on her face and starred out the window, Sam waited for her to reply but got nothing but a few minutes of silence "Kia, don't ignore me" Sam demanded "please just tell me what happened"

Kia kept starring out of the window "I was driving back, a fox ran out in front of the car, I swerved to avoid it managed to miss it then there's 4 vamps standing around my car, they drag me out and then this" Kia said pointing a finger at her face

"You need our help Kia, this mission your on is gonna get you killed"

Looking at him she spat "cause your's is so much safer"

"Yeah it is cause there's two of us! I've got help" Sam told her

"So have I!"

"What snipes?" Sam inquired "yeah he's a great help when there is someone he can fetch to come and help you, what would he have done had me and Dean not been here?"

"Sam please can we not do this now?" tears filled Kia's eyes

"no Kia, we're doing this now! Who's this big help huh? Who's going to keep your alive?"

"Sam back off" Dean stepped in seeing how upset Kia was

"NO DEAN SHE NEEDS TO SEE THAT SHE CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! SHE NEEDS PROTECTION!"

"I've got protection" she sobbed looking down at her hands

"What protection?"

"AJ has the word out that I'm his" Kia looked up at him tears flowing freely "no one or thing can kill me, that's his job. They can do whatever they want to me as long as they don't kill me or they answer to him. I guess he must be really scary to have everyone listening to him"

"So that's why the vamps didn't bite you?"

Kia nodded and turned her left hand over so her palm was in the air a perfectly burn scar read AJ. "he caught me a couple years back, drugged me and kept me locked up for a few days, did that while I was totally out of it, he told me I belonged to him and no one else would have me and sent me on my way, told me he wasn't ready to turn me, wanted me to suffer some more first"

Dean's blood boiled with anger and hatred and his heart tightened seeing her relive painful memories that Sam had forced her to relive. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, he was going to look after her, keep her safe from the world.

"So you're saying nothing is going to kill you because of the vampire you're trying to kill?" Sam asked the question in its simplest form.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Kia looked out of the window again using her hand to wipe away her tears, Sam and Dean looked at one another and then at Kia "could you guys go? I'm tired"

"We'll be back later" Sam told her almost whispering

"No" Kia looked at him "I just wanna be alone, go fetch my car, if its still there. Get my keys stay at my apartment, there's no point in paying for a motel when I got a spare room"

"The doctor say when you'll be allowed home?" Dean asked her

"They wanna keep me in for a few days for observation" she spoke whilst looking at her hands

"Kia I'm…" Sam started

"Sam, I'm tired" she interrupted looking at him, anger filling her eyes.

Dean pulled Sam towards the door as Kia shuffled herself down the bed to get more comfortable.

* * *

**1 month later… **

Dean watched Kia sleeping, they had been watching a film in her apartment, she was curled up in a ball at the end of the couch she looked so peaceful and beautiful; Sam had already gone to bed a half hour ago.

Dean had been watching her for the past 20 minutes, the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her bruises had faded but her ribs still caused her some pain now and then.

Dean and Sam had stayed with her for the past month, trying to persuade her to let them help her, whilst helping her out because of her ribs. They were leaving tomorrow for a few days to go and kill a demon that had been wreaking havoc on a small neighbour hood a few miles from Kia's town. But once the job was done they were going back to Kia's.

The credits of the film began to roll up the screen, Kia's eyes fluttered open and immediately she looked at Dean who quickly looked at the TV.

Kia sat up and wiped her eyes and yawned "sorry babe, didn't mean to fall asleep"

"It's ok; I understand you can't handle it"

She laughed at him and looked at the TV, she stretched her arms above her head and then quickly picked up the pillow that was beside her and hit Dean square in the face with it.

He turned his head slowly to look at her, with a small smirk crossing his lips "oh it's on now!" Dean picked up the pillow he had been leaning on and attacked Kia with it, she hit him with her pillow to, she stood up in front of him to hit him better. They were like two teenage kids flirting in high school.

Kia hit Dean as best she could but he was stronger than her and he managed to stand up off the couch whilst hitting her, he dropped his pillow and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't assault him any longer. "I surrender" she said as he held on to her tightly

"You gotta beg better than that" he said pulling her body closer to him

"You tell me what I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, the question is how far are you willing to go?" Dean asked moving his head closer to hers, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he moved closer to her, he kissed her. Every particle of her body screamed for him to touch her, it had done since she left the hospital.

The past month they had spent as much time together as possible, unless she was working they were together, they had been to the movies together, out to dinner, the park with Snipes, it was as if they were a couple but they didn't kiss or have sex, till now.

Dean slowly released her wrists making her put her arms around his neck. He moved from her lips and kissed down her neck, slowly running his hand up the back of her tank top and caressing her skin. He pulled her top over her head and threw it on the couch behind him; she copied him and took of his shirt. He continued to kiss her neck, down her left arm. Kia greedily ran her nails up and down his torso, feeling every lump of his six pack, and every scar he had.

He entwined his fingers in hers and lifted her arm up so he could kiss further down; reaching her wrist he got closer to her AJ scar.

"Stop, Dean" he kissed closer to her scar his lip lightly touching the side of it as he kissed beside it "Dean please" she pulled her arm away from him out of his grasp. He looked at her, his intense gaze fixated on her eyes, burning through her soul "I don't want you to"

He reached for her arm again, he wanted to touch her scar prove to her it wouldn't bite his hand off or kill him, she was afraid of her own scar, and what it represented. She moved her arm back "Kia, its ok"

"No Dean it's not. Please can you just not?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked

She thought about it for a second "yeah I do"

"Then trust me on this" he said reaching for her arm, to his delight she didn't pull away she allowed him to touch and kiss her scar. Kia kissed down Dean's neck and broad shoulders as he kissed her arm.

"Maybe we should move in to my bedroom" Kia suggested not wanting Sam to walk in on them. She walked around Dean and picked up both their tops from the couch.

Dean watched her smiling "last one in the bed goes on top" he grinned cheekily at her, Kia laughed and took off running for her bedroom Dean close behind.

* * *

Kia stood in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee, a huge smile on her face; she was the cat that got the cream. Kia heard the front door close and knew it was Sam, she had heard him leave early this morning. He entered the kitchen carrying her post.

"hey" Sam greeted putting his hand on the small of her back and kissing her forehead "looks good on you" Sam referred to the shirt of Dean's that Kia was wearing. He placed the post on the table and proceeded to make himself some cereal for breakfast.

Kia smiled "it does doesn't it"

"So does smiling" Sam told her "can I get one of them?"

Kia took another mug from the cupboard and poured Sam some coffee "so I see you and Rachael have been getting along lately" Rachael was a barmaid that worked with Kia, her and Sam had so much in common and when Kia had introduced them they had spent the evening and many since talking to one another.

"Yeah" Sam sighed sitting at the table. Kia took his coffee to him and sat down beside him with her own mug of coffee.

Kia watched him for second as he stared in to his cereal "you shouldn't feel bad Sam" Kia began "I know you feel bad because of Jess, you feel like your betraying her, but your not! Your doing all you can for her now hunting whatever it was that killed her, so why shouldn't you have some fun along the way?"

"It's not that simple"

"Sam you know me I'm a strong believer in fate and destiny's, everything happens for a reason! Jess dying was her destiny and your destiny lies someplace else, so go find it. Jess wouldn't want you to be miserable"

Sam looked up at her and half smiled "it still isn't easy"

"I know" Kia looked in to his eyes "me of all people know it's not easy to let go of people you love, but you have to because if you don't it'll drive you crazy! It's not like we're ignoring the fact that their gone Sam, cause we're fighting for justice and that's all we can do. But shouldn't we get to be happy somewhere down the road?"

"Your right" Sam said cheering up

"You can still think about her every day but remember it's not a crime to be happy once in a while"

Dean entered the kitchen wearing only his boxer shorts "my coffee get lost on its way to the bedroom?"

"I gotta get ready for work" Kia announced standing up

"Thanks" Sam told her as she walked to the door; she turned and smiled at him. She passed Dean in the door way, he smacked her arse as she passed him.

* * *

Kia stood leaning over the bar reading the letter that had made her heart stop when she had seen the hand writing on the envelope, she heard the bar door open and saw Dean and Sam walking in, she quickly placed the letter under the bar,

"Hey" Dean said sitting on a bar stool

"you guys ready to go?" Kia asked knowing they were leaving today to go and kill some kind of demon.

"Yeah" Sam said sitting beside his brother "we've just come to say bye"

"Before you go I need to tell you both something…" Kia began, Dean and Sam lost their smiles and waited for Kia to continue knowing from her worried and serious expression that it wasn't going to be something good "…I don't want you to come back"

"Come on" Sam said smiling "Dean can't be that bad in bed"

Kia didn't laugh "I'm not playing around here Sam; I don't want to see either of you again"

"What? Why?" Dean asked

"Please don't argue with me on this one, I don't want either of you to come back. The whole reason you do this is to find who killed your mother and Jess and while you're here with me you're not doing that, I'm grateful you stayed with me when I needed it but I'm better now and I don't need you"

"Kia what is this?" Sam asked

"This is me telling you two that I don't want you here, I want you gone"

"What's going on?" Dean asked standing up from his chair angry

"Nothing's going on, Dean. I've rested like you wanted me to I've healed and now I'm carrying on with what I was doing, _alone_!" she said coldly.

"And what you were doing was getting yourself killed!" Dean raised his voice

"you can shout at me and you can hate me cause honestly I don't give a shit, I still don't want you to come back here and if you do you wont be staying with me" Kia said

"What about last night? I thought…" Dean began

Kia interrupted "I had an itch to scratch" Dean evilly glared at her, Dean didn't want to hang around so turned and walked out of the bar.

Sam looked at her, knowing there something going on here but knowing she wasn't going to tell him "see ya round"

Kia didn't answer him she just stared at him waiting for him to leave the bar. Sam left the bar and Kia broke down in to tears.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's taken a while to post a new chapter!**

**Please review, things will get more interesting I promise! **

**SJ **


	6. Car Bombs

**Chapter 6 – Car Bombs **

Snipes dropped the ball at Kia's feet eagerly waiting for her to pick it up and throw it for him, for the millionth time. Kia bent down picked up the tennis ball and launched it in to the air; Snipes took off at full speed chasing it. Kia watched him smiling squinting in the sun.

For 8.37 AM the sun was so bright and warm, the park was practically empty, a few people walking their dogs and a few joggers. Snipes retrieved the ball and ran back towards Kia, he dropped the ball by her feet and then ran past her before she had even picked up the ball "Snipes" she called turning to see where he was running to, she saw Dean walking across the park towards them.

Snipes caught up with Dean and barked at him happy to see him, Dean stroked him and made the dog run back towards Kia whilst Dean jogged towards her "hey" Dean said standing beside her as she threw the ball for Snipes again.

"When'd you get back?" she kept watching Snipes the whole time

"about an hour ago, went back to your apartment and Sean was there, thought I should let him and Sam do some catching up" Kia nodded still watching Snipes "when'd Sean get here?"

"Couple hours after you guys left"

"So it was planned?" Dean asked anger in his voice

Kia looked at him for the first time, taking in the cut he had on his cheek and his left black eye "no, he called me the morning you left said he was passing through town and wanted to say hi"

"So he's been here in your apartment for 3 days?"

"What's the hell is this Dean?" Kia asked pissed of with the fact that he thought she HAD to explain Sean to him.

"THIS IS ABOUT ME AND SAM BEING GONE 3 DAYS AND COMING BACK TO A HALF NAKED GUY IN YOUR APARTMENT!"

Snipes returned with his ball and dropped it at Dean's feet "oh check out the jealousy"

Dean picked up the ball and fired it across the field "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA HEAR? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS GONNA TAKE?" Dean bellowed at her "OK KIA I'M JEALOUS, JEALOUS AS HELL, MORE THAN I CAN STAND. I'M SO JEALOUS I WANNA RIP THAT GUYS HEAD OFF BUT EVEN THAT WOULDN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU JUST SPENT THE LAST 3 DAYS WITH YOUR EX AND ITS KILLING ME!"

"WHAT WE SLEEP TOGETHER ONCE AND NOW YOU THINK YOU OWN ME?"

Dean looked in to her eyes searching for something, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he would know if it were there. "Is that all it was to you? A one night stand?"

"I'm not doing this now or here Dean" Kia began walking toward Snipes who was running toward her

Dean grabbed her arm to stop her from walking "Kia wait"

"Why wanna scream at me some more?" she snatched her arm back and continued to walk Snipes walking beside her

"I'm sorry" Dean stood stationary watching her walk away, "Kia please…" Kia didn't stop walking "I got some pictures too" he called after her, she stopped and turned to look at him not believing him "they arrived at the motel two hours after me and Sam got there…Pictures of me and you in the bar, leaving the movies, eating lunch in the park some other ones"

"You just get pictures?" Kia inquired

He walked towards her "why what else did you get?"

"I didn't say I got anything"

"I'm not stupid Kia I know the past few days is you pushing me away because you think I'm gonna get hurt"

"You _are_ gonna get hurt probably killed, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened"

Dean walked closer to her put his hands on her waist "me and Sam are here, and we ain't going no where you gotta get use to it"

She moved from his arms "you just don't get it do you!" Kia's eyes filled with tears "you wanna know what he sent me Dean? I got pictures of me standing in the bar toilets talking to you, I got pictures of me lying unconscious at the side of the road, I had pictures of you carrying me to my car, lying in my hospital bed you holding my hand, and then I got a letter. Well more of a detailed description of what he was going to do to you when he caught you, and I had example pictures of him experimenting on other people, he's been watching us since the moment we met and he's been cooking up his little plan ever since."

"He can plan, plot and scheme all he wants, he ain't getting his hands on me, you or Sam"

"I'm glad you're so confident cause I'm not willing to take the risk" Kia told him

Dean raised his voice angry with her for letting some vampire control her "so what you gonna send me and Sam on our way forget everything that's happened and let him rule your life?"

"IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU AND SAM ALIVE THAN YEAH I'D RATHER NOT HAVE EITHER OF YOU AROUND"

"WELL I WONT GIVE UP THAT EASILY"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE DEAN!" why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he see this was one of the hardest things Kia had ever had to do? It was right up there with burying her entire family all at once. She didn't want to push Dean and Sam out of her life especially when she and Dean were only just beginning to start something that could be great, but she had no other choice. Her heart couldn't handle losing someone else she cared about. And AJ wasn't one to mess around when he said something he followed through with out regardless if it took him 3 days or 3 years he kept his word.

"Kia you can push me away all you like, you can stop me and Sam staying in your apartment that's fine, we won't be far away, whether you like it or not we're helping you end all of this"

"And then what Dean? What purpose will I have if I kill him? What will I do then?" Dean looked deep in to her hazel eyes and saw fear, hurt and anger. He didn't understand what she had meant at first and then it dawned on him.

Her whole life and his life were all about killing the thing that had hurt their families that was their mission, their purpose, she was right what would they do if they succeeded? Dean had never thought about after, its not like he thought he wouldn't ever find the demon that killed his mother, he always thought about it, he just never thought about after, sometimes he thought there wasn't an after that he would die taking the demon with him.

His phone ringing interrupted him trying to respond "answer that" she told him "don't want to keep them waiting" she began to walk away

"Kia wait" Dean called taking the phone from his pocket "please Kia" she continued to walk not looking back "what?" he answered "Dad"

* * *

Dean pulled in to what had become his parking space outside of Kia's apartment, he was furious with Sam, Kia's car wasn't on the drive so he planned on going in and letting lose on his little brother and his big mouth.

Dean slammed the front door "Sam?" he called out, Sam appeared in the hall way from the kitchen

"What's up bro?" Sam asked wiping his hands on a towel

"You, your what's up! I just got a phone call from Dad!" Dean explained "telling me how me falling for Kia was a bad idea, how nothing should ever happen between me and her because it makes things complicated…"

"Dean" Sam tried to stop him

Dean interrupted "I told you I had fallen for Kia in confidence Sam" Sam opened his mouth to interrupt again but Dean raised his voice and continued his outburst "I didn't tell you to go tell Dad so he could lecture me…if I wanted everyone to know I would have told everyone"

"You finished?" Sam asked when Dean Finally took a breath and didn't continue to talk Dean nodded "two things, one I didn't tell Dad anything, he didn't hear it from me and two…" Sam looked in to the kitchen "two…" Sam looked back at Dean "two, what did Dad say about not showing up when we needed him?"

Dean sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling frustrated beyond belief about everything going on his life right now "not now Sam"

"So when then Dean? When are you actually stand up to him and tell him what he's doing is wrong?" Sam raised his voice angrily

"I can't do this with you right now Sam" Dean turned and left slamming the door Sam dropped his head looking at his feet.

"You ok?" Kia asked from the kitchen, Sam raised his head and looked at her a sad expression clouding his face. Kia had been there throughout Dean's ranting at Sam, had heard every last word of it and when Sam had looked in to the kitchen she had shook her head and mouthed the words 'no' to tell him she didn't want Dean to know she was there.

"I just don't get my dad" Sam said walking in to the kitchen and flopping himself down on a chair "he sends us coordinates of places to go but when me and Dean leave him voicemails cause something's wrong or we need help we get nothing back and now somehow he's found out about you and Dean and suddenly he remembers how to use a phone!" Kia could see Sam was angry but he also felt neglected, she sat beside him and listened "he knew the same demon that killed mom killed Jess, not once has he called me Kia, not once has he said I'm sorry for your loss, I got jack from him!"

"He probably just doesn't know what to say" Kia suggested

"Or that he doesn't care enough"

"Hey!" Kia scolded him "don't say stuff like that! At least you have a father to not call you back! Do you know how much I'd give for that?"

"Sorry I didn't think"

"Call him tell him how you feel even if it is just leaving a message for him"

"He won't call me back; he probably doesn't even listen to his messages"

"At least you can say you tried"

Sam sighed, to annoyed and pissed off to carry on talking about his father "why don't we all do something tonight?" Sam asked cheering up a little "me, you, Dean and Sean. Go out somewhere together?"

"I gotta work plus I think Sean's leaving again when he gets back with my car" Sean had borrowed Kia's car that's why her car wasn't on the drive yet she was at home "but it was a nice idea"

* * *

Kia entered her apartment at 12.35 AM yawning from her shift in the bar, it had been quite busy all night and she had broken up 3 fights, Sean had gone to say goodbye to her but it hadn't been much of a goodbye as she was to busy to talk to him. She walked in to the kitchen to see Sam sat at the table with his laptop open and the table covered in open books and pieces of paper with lots of scribbled writing on them.

"Can't sleep?" Kia asked knowing when he couldn't sleep he went straight to work doing research on anything and everything.

Sam chuckled knowing she knew him to well "got my work head on" he explained. "Dean not with you?"

Kia poured some orange juice in to the glass she had taken from the cupboard "no, his car was in the parking lot at the bar, Mike said he asked if he could leave it there?"

"He hasn't been back since he stormed out I figured he'd be drowning his sorrows with his good old friend Jack"

"He wasn't at the bar just his car"

"You don't think…" Sam began as they heard the front door slam shut.

Dean shushed the loud door "you'll wake the others" he told it in a slurred drunken voice; Dean stumbled in to the kitchen and sat down in the chair nearest to Sam.

Kia took in his appearance, his hair was messy, his shirt un-tucked and some buttons undone. He had love bites on his neck where the skank he had picked up had sucked on his neck "where's the wonderful Sean?" Dean asked

Kia rolled her eyes, he had gone out slept with some tart and made sure she marked him so Kia knew just to get back at her for having Sean in her apartment "I'm going to bed" she announced

"He waiting for you?" Dean inquired

"Sleep it off Dean" she told him leaving the kitchen.

Sam got up to make Dean a cup of coffee "you know you just totally screwed up whatever might have been with you and her don't you?"

"Like she ain't been doing the same with Sean" Dean told him putting his hand to his head and leaning his elbow on the table as his headache began to set in

"Actually…" Sam began taking Dean's coffee to him at the table "…she wasn't, I spoke to Sean and he told me that they hadn't done a thing not so much as kiss" Sam sat down in his chair again "Kia told him she had something going on and didn't want to ruin it before it had even started"

Dean looked at him as he hugged the cup of coffee in his hands smelling the aroma, knowing he had totally messed everything up. "Where is he?"

"He left a couple hours ago"

"I'm a dick!" Dean said standing up suddenly feeling completely sober "I need to go talk to her" Dean began to walk out of the room

"I wouldn't if I were you, just leave it till the morning" Sam said following him. Dean walked through the living room and down the corridor leading to the bedrooms and bathroom Dean stopped by Kia's door "Dean don't" Sam warned when Dean raised his hand to knock.

* * *

Kia heard Sam warn Dean not to do something outside her bedroom door, she prayed that he wouldn't knock on her door or either of them enter the room she couldn't move the suitcase fast enough before they saw it and she didn't want to have to explain it. She heard Sam struggle to get Dean in to their room and after she heard the door close she sat on her bed stroking Snipes who lay on her bed beside her and waited…

20 minutes passed and she was losing her bottle, she had to go now or she wouldn't go at all and that wouldn't be good for any of them. Neither Sam nor Dean had made a sound since they closed the door and she was thankful for that, it meant hopefully Dean had passed out and Sam was busy listening to make sure he was still breathing whilst falling asleep himself.

It was now or never, she stood up off the bed and pulled the handle to her suitcase up and began to pull it towards her bedroom door, she was doing this, regardless of what stood in her way she was doing this!

Getting in to the living room trying to be as quiet as she possibly could rolling a large suitcase and making sure Snipes was following her like she had commanded him to, she silently said goodbye to what had been here home for the past 3 months. She hadn't stayed so long in any one place since her family had been murdered.

Kia was missing her apartment and her job already, Mike the bar owner where she had been working knew she was leaving. She had begged her not to go, told her he would miss her and that if Dean and Sam found out he knew nothing. She had stayed an extra hour at work just to spend some more time with Mike and to hopefully let Sam and Dean fall asleep, the second part of the plan hadn't work but it was working now.

Kia managed to get out of the apartment without making noise. She wasn't so worried about making so much noise now she was outside so she dragged her suitcase uncaringly to her car, Snipes lagging behind. She stopped as she got to the trunk of her car and looked at Snipes, he had planted himself down by the drivers side of the car, sniffing the air and looking sad "don't look at me like that" Kia told him "this is what's best for all of us, I know your going to miss them and so am I, but we cant stay here"

Snipes whimpered and Kia felt so guilty, he had taken so fast to Dean and Sam, he was normally so weary of people but as soon as he saw Dean and Sam he trusted them and that made Kia feel better. "I'm sorry" Snipes barked ferociously at her "ssshh" she begged not wanting the dog to wake Dean or Sam; she looked at the apartment no lights came on so they hadn't heard Snipes yet. She walked towards the dog "silence Snipes" Kia commanded, normally that would make Snipes stop mid-bark if he were still barking when she commanded him to silence but this time he didn't stop he continued to bark.

The light in Dean and Sam's room coming on caught Kia's attention and she knew she had to leave and fast. "shit Snipes" she said walking to the trunk of the car again to load her suitcase in, Snipes ran towards her and stood between her and the car, still barking, his hackles raised and saliva dripping from his fangs, she had never seen him like this before.

"What's wrong boy?" Kia walked towards him again holding her hand out to stroke him to calm him. Although the dog was showing her his teeth as a warning, she knew and trusted that he wouldn't bite her. He allowed her to stroke his head then he took the sleeve of her shirt in his mouth and guided her away from the car, she dragged her suitcase with her.

The door to her apartment opened and Dean appeared first in a pair of jeans and no shirt, he noticed Kia standing at the far end of the drive with Snipes holding the sleeve of her shirt and her holding her suitcase. Sam followed quickly behind pulling a t-shirt over his head as he walked.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked standing in front of her "running off in the middle of the night?"

"Trying to" Kia told him as Snipes released her shirt and sat beside her, Sam leant on Kia's car and waited for the argument to begin, Snipes walked to Sam and barked at him the same way he had barked at Kia. "There's something in the car" Kia guessed "he doesn't want me to get in it or be anywhere near it"

Sam lay on the floor by the car and looked underneath just to satisfy his own curiosity; Snipes continued to bark at him.

"Forget the car Kia; I thought we talked about this?" Dean asked

"NO DEAN WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU MADE YOUR MIND UP ABOUT STAYING AND I MADE MINE UP ABOUT NOT WANTING YOU HERE, WE DIDN'T COMPROMISE!"

"WELL NOW WE'VE CAUGHT YOU TRYING TO LEAVE I AIN'T LEAVING YOUR SIDE, I'LL HANDCUFF MYSELF TO YOU IF I HAVE TO"

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I CANT DO THIS WITH YOU TWO AROUND!"

Dean began to shout back at her but Sam raised his voice louder than both of them "HEY" Sam shouted from the floor. Dean and Kia glared at him for interrupting their argument "get inside the house now!" Sam demanded "there's a bomb underneath your car and we've got 3 and half minutes to get away"

"What?" Kia asked walking closer to him, Snipes had stopped barking knowing Sam had found the problem and wasn't going to let any of them in the car.

"There's a bomb on your car" Sam repeated standing up

"How do you know what a bomb looks like?" Dean asked walking closer to him as Sam dusted himself off from lying on the floor

"We can do the questions and answers when we're inside" Sam suggested beginning to walk back in to the apartment. Kia and Dean followed Kia getting her suitcase first and yelling for Snipes to follow. They got in to the apartment and Kia set her suitcase down "in the bathroom, less windows" Sam instructed them

"It really gonna blow out the…" Kia didn't finish her sentence the boom stopped her and made her put her hands over her ears. The windows didn't smash either Kia figured being on the first floor above the car saved the windows.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought it had been a while so I would update as quickly as I could, the next update might be a while so I'll give you a few ideas as to what is going to happen….

Dean, Sam and Kia have a nasty encounter with AJ. One of Dean's ex-girlfriends needs help, so they all go and help her. John Winchester shows up but why? 

Keep coming back for more please!

oh look review button.


	7. Encounters Of The Uncomfortable Kind

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated this but there is a hell of a lot going on in my life right now and I just haven't had the time, I will try to update quicker after this one. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter…Please review.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Encounters of the Uncomfortable Kind.**

They exited the bathroom when all had fallen quiet, Kia calling 911 on her cell phone as they walked through the dark apartment that was illuminated by the car burning outside. "Was he thinking you were going to be in there?" Dean asked Kia as she sat on the window ledge watching her car burn

"No, it's to easy to kill me that way, he just wanted to scare me"

"Will you let us help now then?" Dean asked Kia didn't answer she didn't know what to say, she was to busy watching her independence burn to nothing, the faint sound of sirens in the back ground but she knew it was too late to save her car. The car was what helped her in this fight, her car was her only means of travelling, she had to much crap to haul on to a train, bus or plane all the time. Without a car she would have to rely on someone else. She couldn't afford to buy a new car, so it meant she would have to let Dean and Sam help her.

Kia sat at the kitchen table, the cops had just left and the fire fighters were just packing up their equipment after taking almost an hour to put out the flames on her car. Sam was doing the gentlemen thing to do and seeing the cops to the door, Dean was stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter top still shirtless.

"Your way to good at lying" Sam concluded walking in to the kitchen regarding what she had told the police.

"You gotta think fast on your feet that's all it takes" Kia starred in to space, Dean watched her from behind her and knew she didn't like the fact that she was being forced to take their help.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Kia, "what you thinking?" he inquired seeing her thoughtful eyes stare at the nearest wall

Kia snapped out of her trance and looked at Sam "a lot of things"

"How about the fact that there was a bomb on your car which means he must be close by?" Sam suggested

"He's not in town, there will be a lackey hiding somewhere filming it"

"How do you know he isn't in town?" Dean asked walking to the table

"he's in a town about 5 hours from here, I've got someone watching him, they sent me a message a few minutes before I left here to tell me he was still there, he had someone else put the bomb on it"

"It's a delicate operation to put a bomb on to something, especially something as big as a car…" Sam explained to her "Kia they couldn't have done it whilst it was parked on the drive" he didn't want to say it out loud he knew she wouldn't like the accusation, Sam didn't like the fact that the thought had crossed his mind either but they had to look at all the possibilities. He searched her face for any sign of her realising what he meant but she wasn't thinking what he was thinking at all "they would have had to had the car for a few hours to put a bomb on it"

"You mean they stole it and bought it back?" Kia asked "they couldn't have not even from the bar, it's behind a closed and padlocked gate at the bar, no chance in hell they could have, and from here, there is no way you can get in to the car without it making a noise, I've been awake since I got home from the bar I would have heard it"

"I don't mean they stole it" Sam began "I mean someone took it to them and then they fitted it on"

The light bulb clicked and Sam could see in her eyes as the fury rose "no way" she raised her voice "you can't possibly think Sean took it to them? He wouldn't do that, no way!"

"Think about it for a second Kia, he took that car from the moment you got back from the park with Snipes he was itching to take that car and he was gone at least 3 hours with it!" Sam reminded her, Dean's mind began working over time, realising that Sean had borrowed Kia's car when he had come back to the apartment and given Sam a mouthful about telling their father about Kia.

"Well maybe they took it while he was doing whatever it was he was doing?"

"And what exactly was he doing Kia? Did he tell you where he went? What he was doing? Why he needed the car?"

Kia starred at Sam not believing he actually thought their friend, a guy that knew and had seen what Kia had gone through when her family were killed would conspire with the people who murdered her family? Was he seriously suggesting that Sean had given the car to AJ to put a bomb on it? The timer on the bomb had been set to blow when she wasn't in the car, someone must have told them what time she finished work so she wouldn't be in the car. She knew the bomb was just a scare tactic.

"Little Mr Prefect ain't so perfect anymore is he?" Dean commented. He was getting on Kia's last nerve; this wasn't the time or place for snide remarks about her and Sean. Dean needed to get over it and fast. "He conveniently left this afternoon to" Dean reminded her

"Does it matter now anyway? He's gone and so is the car" Kia stood up from her chair pissed off with this discussion.

Kia walked towards the kitchen door she wanted to get out of the room, but Dean couldn't resist "running away again?" he threw at her as she crossed the threshold

She shook her head and stopped but didn't turn around "as much as I want to I can't now can I?" she said without turning to look at him

Dean looked at Sam anger building inside of him, Sam shook his head at his older sibling telling him now wasn't the time to lose his cool with her. Dean didn't take any notice, couldn't hold it in "I'm glad he torched your car"

Kia didn't respond to his comment she just said "I wanna leave first thing in the morning, I want this finished" she continued to exit the kitchen

"So you can get rid of us?" Dean hollered after her

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK DEAN?" Kia asked storming back in to the room "THAT I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND, I WANT TO GET RID OF YOU?"

Dean didn't want to fight with her but if she was shouting at him he was going to shout back "THAT'S HOW IT SEEMS YEAH!"

"WELL YOUR WRONG, TOTALLY WRONG…" she yelled, then stopped, she took a deep breath and then continued "I've been alone in this for almost 4 years now and I don't like it not one single moment of it. I don't want to be alone but I don't have a choice anyone who helps me or I get close to he kills them and I'm left with nothing all over again! Can't you see that I don't want that to happen to you two? I'd rather be alone for an eternity than see you two die" Kia sighed then turned and left the room.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

Just over two weeks had passed since Kia's car had been blown up, they had left the next morning, took everything they could fit in to Dean's car and went to the town Kia had been told AJ was in. he was already gone by the time they had arrived. It had been like that for the past two weeks, they were always a day or two behind.

They had killed a few vampires along the way, after getting as much information out of them as possible. They had been staying in crummy, old, smelly, rat infested motels to and Kia hated it, she wanted a decent bed and a decent shower, which according to Dean they were going to get soon.

An ex girlfriend of his, Beth, had called him 'something strange' had happened to her family and she knew he could help. All Dean had done since she called was talk about her, how great she was, sweet, funny, kind, generous, and caring. Kia knew he was only talking about Beth to make her jealous, it was working.

Nothing had happened between her and Dean since the night before they left. They spent most of their time avoiding awkward situations about what Kia had over heard when Dean accused Sam of telling John about himself and Kia, or they argued about the fact that Sean must have given her car to AJ to put a bomb on it.

* * *

Kia sat on the white sand of the beach, the sea air blowing her hair around keeping her cool in the sweltering sun; she listened to the waves as she watched Dean surf the biggest wave and appear on the other side of it as it curled over and crashed down. Dean jogged out of the ocean carrying his board, throwing it in to the sand before he got to Kia on her towel. She smiled up at him happily as she lay back to lie in the sun.

Dean climbed on top of her and lay flat on her "ew you're all wet" Kia moaned "I'm going to have to reapply my sun cream now!"

Dean smiled before kissing her "but you love me so you'll forgive me"

"your so lucky I love you Dean Winchester" Dean kissed her again longer this time, Kia felt something dripping on her neck, Dean pulled away from kissing her and Kia could see the two puncture wounds in his neck pouring with blood, covering Kia in his blood. "Dean your neck…"

"Are you happy now? You killed me just like you killed your entire family" Dean spat at her angrily; Kia looked around the beach and saw the bodies of her family, bleeding, dying, dead.

"Dean I didn't mean to…oh god" she saw Sam lying a few feet from her, half of his neck and chest missing he looked as if he had been eaten by something "oh god, oh god" Kia said more urgently as she looked around and saw Snipes lying dead beside her older brother "I'm so sorry Dean, I'm sorry I love you"

"I love you to" he said before leaning down and biting her neck, Kia screamed as loud and as hard as she could.

* * *

"KIA, KIA" Dean shook her awake, Kia shoot up in her bed quickly, Sam was stood at the bottom of the bed looking highly concerned and a little scared. Kia realised it was a dream and fell in to a heap in Dean's arms crying. Dean stroked her hair "hey, hey, it was only a dream your ok"

Sam disappeared to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water, he handed it to Kia and her crying calmed and she took the glass with a shaky hand "what did you dream?" Dean asked watching her take an unsteady sip from the glass.

"Nothing"

"It wasn't nothing Kia…" Sam began "…you were scratching at your neck" Kia looked at Sam not believing him, he was starring at the right ride of her neck, Kia climbed off the bed and went to the small mirror in the bathroom, she saw her neck had deep red claw marks where she had scratched it, some bits of the scratches where bleeding she put her hand to them to make sure they were real. They were real alright, tender, bleeding and red real.

Kia walked through the dingy motel room, it was a family room as that is all the small motel had available; the room consisted of two single beds and one double with the tiniest bathroom Kia had ever seen. She walked to the motel door "I need some air"

Dean gave Sam a concerned look and then left the motel room to talk to Kia.

Kia hadn't gone far, she was sat underneath the motel room window leaning on the wall, her knees pulled up against her body, she was hugging her legs and leaning her head on her arms. Dean manoeuvred himself down the wall and sat beside her "you'll catch a cold out here in that" Dean told her, he was making a joke it was hot outside, for 4 AM it was sweltering, Kia was wearing her pyjamas, a pair of black hot pants and a small yellow bra strap top.

"you wont do yourself much good either" Kia replied not moving from her position, Dean wore only his boxer shorts, Kia had woken himself and Sam from their sleep by screaming and he hadn't bothered to dress before walking out to find Kia.

Dean placed a hand on Kia's shoulder hearing the tears in her voice, she jumped at his touch "I know asking you if you're ok is a stupid question cause clearly you're not so I'll ask about the dream instead"

Kia didn't respond she just lifted her head up and wiped away the tears that were falling and then leant her head on the wall and starred up at the stars. The sky was so clear no clouds in sight, it was breath taking when you took the time to look at it, appreciate it "you ever wonder what happens after you die?" she asked "where we go? What happens to our souls?"

"I try not to"

"I know all about ghosts and stuff but ghosts are all about unfinished business, I kill AJ and that's my business finished, I die before I kill him then there's no way as a ghost that I could kill him so what would happen to me? Would I be reunited with my family? Or would I be punished forever for getting them killed?" starring at the stars the whole time she was in a trance

"Kia you didn't…" Dean began

"Don't" she shook her head and looked at him "don't Dean please, I can't deal with it right now"

"Ok" Dean agreed to not lecture her on how her families' deaths weren't her fault

"Do you know what my name means Dean?" Dean shook his head, no "Saskia means Protector of Man! That's a laugh right, I can't even protect my car let alone man!"

"That's not true…" he tried to find the right words but couldn't so he changed the subject "what was the dream about?"

Kia sighed she didn't want to tell him but she knew Dean wouldn't let the subject go until he got some details, she looked away from him "you dying, Sam dying, you biting me, it was real I could feel you sucking on my neck, I could feel my life slipping away"

"You think it was the kind of dream Sam has? One that's going to happen?"

Kia shook her head "no it wasn't"

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked "I mean Sam didn't know it was actually happening until he saw it happen"

"Because we were happy, together, we were in love"

"And is that not true?" she looked at him again deep in to this eyes and he starred back trying to show her how serious he was "are we not in love?"

There it was out in the open; Dean had asked the million dollar question that had been on his mind for months, were they in love? Or was he just imagining that she felt the same way for him as he did for her? Dean had avoided asking her how much she had heard when he had had his little outburst at Sam; he was scared what her answer would be. But now he wanted to know, had to know, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to know if she felt the same.

Kia didn't answer him she just starred at him "I know you heard what I said to Sam the day Sean left and I've been avoiding asking the question cause I guess I'm scared of your answer. But I can't keep wondering how you feel, I need to know once and for all Kia, do you love me?"

Kia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted "of course she does" Kia looked up to see AJ and three of his crew walking from behind Dean's car, Dean recognised him from the pictures Kia had shown him "you're funny, sweet, kind, a good looking guy, what's not to love?" he asked walking closer to them. Kia shot to her feet as did Dean "god you're beautiful" AJ told her looking her up and down

Dean moved in front of Kia, protecting her "what do you want?"

"I just came to see my favourite ex girlfriend" AJ told him

"I'm your only ex girlfriend!" Kia spat at him "I was the only person dumb enough to date you!"

AJ's fury rose and he decided this visit wasn't going to be just a casual chat as he had planned. He clicked his fingers and his three ex football player lackeys walked towards Dean and grabbed him, Dean tried to fight them and he got a few punches in but they over powered him and kept his arms behind his back. AJ flung himself at Kia pinning her against the motel wall by her throat. Dean struggled to get free again but didn't succeed.

"I've missed your smell" AJ said getting closer to her to smell her, "and that fine body of yours" he ran a hand up her thigh; she grimaced and pushed herself against the wall to get away from him to no avail.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dean yelled.

"And what the hell are you going to do pretty boy?" AJ asked looking at Dean struggle against the guys holding him, AJ ran his hand from Kia's leg to her stomach to her breasts, and Kia turned her head so no one could see her face.

"Get your hands off of her" Dean didn't give up his struggle he wanted AJ's hand away from her; he wanted AJ away from her.

AJ laughed "stop me!" he taunted moving his hand back down her body and to her groin, Kia let out a smile cry as he pushed his hand hard against her Virginia.

Kia turned her head slowly tears streamed her face "please don't" she pleaded with him

"Don't what?" he asked "this?" he pushed his hand in to her again causing her to cry out again "or this" he looked to where Dean was being held and the tallest of his followers punched Dean hard in the face.

"AJ please leave him alone this is between me and you, please I'll do anything just don't hurt him"

"Anything?" AJ questioned

"Get away from them" everyone turned to see Sam standing in the door way to the room with a crossbow.

"Sam, no" Kia told him "don't he'll kill Dean if you kill one of them"

"She's right" AJ told him "and you really think you could load that four times before one of us takes you down?" Sam weighed up his options and knew AJ was right he couldn't do it, Sam rushed back in to the motel room before one of the other guys could grab him, he stopped outside the door not being able to enter, AJ looked back at Kia "you like that little none entry spell don't you?"

"It works"

"So back to this anything Kia"

"Your boys have gotta let him go first let him back in the room, then I'll do whatever you want but after that you gotta leave me alone"

"Kia no!" Dean shouted "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!"

"Do it!" AJ commanded his boys; they pushed Dean in to the room and stopped him from leaving. AJ moved his hand from Kia's throat.

"Kia, no please don't, you don't have to do this!" ignoring Dean's yells Kia moved in closer to AJ kissing him firmly, letting his hands roam all over her body.

Dean stopped struggling against the guys holding him in the room and watched Kia kiss AJ, AJ moved down her neck kissing as he went, Kia looked over AJ's shoulder and saw the hurt look on Dean's face, it broke her heart to see the disgust covering his expression. Kia felt AJ's mouth open wider and knew he was about it bite her so before he did she kneed him in the groin making him fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Sam came to the door and blasted one of the vampires with a crossbow making him turn to dust. The other two ran away as quick as they could. Kia ran in the direction of the motel door and managed to get inside and close the door.

* * *

Please review... 


	8. John Winchester

**Chapter 8 – John Winchester**

_Sam came to the door and blasted one of the vampires with a crossbow making him turn to dust. The other two ran away as quick as they could. Kia ran in the direction of the motel door and managed to get inside and close the door. _

Kia slid down the door resting her back against it; she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "They've gone" Sam said walking away from the window.

"You didn't need to do that!" Dean said from his seat on the end of his bed, he had his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands looking at the floor. "We could have taken them"

"We were out numbered and over powered" Sam pointed out to his brother, Kia didn't move from her position sat by the door, she didn't look up or talk she just listened.

"There was a better option than that though" Dean said standing up angrily

"like what Dean? fighting his crew whilst he took Kia somewhere whilst we were trying to get to her? Or him killing Kia whilst his guys held us in the room? there Some great options!" Sam looked down at Kia "are you ok?"

Kia looked up sniffing back her tears "nothing a shower wont fix" she said standing up and walking in to the bathroom locking the door.

* * *

Kia starred at herself in the mirror, her tear streaked face, the scratches on her neck, she felt sick. Really sick, what the hell had she just done? She had willingly kissed AJ, to save Dean.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS EASY FOR HER?" Sam shouted at his brother outside the door "YOU THINK SHE ENJOYED THAT? SHE DID THAT TO SAVE YOU DEAN! DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

"YEAH WELL SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED; I'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN HAVE THE IMAGE OF HER AND HIM IN MY HEAD!" Kia turned on the shower to drown out the sound of the brothers arguing.

* * *

Dean sat on his bed flicking channels on the small TV. Sam was getting his things ready to get in the shower whilst packing, Kia was in the bathroom dressing after her shower and Dean had nothing to do, he had packed his bag ready to leave he was just waiting on the other two. He found an old 70's black and white movie and decided he was bored of flicking and left it on, he wasn't concentrating on it though, his mind was on the earlier events and seeing Kia with AJ.

The bathroom door opened and Kia appeared dressed with her hair wet. "All yours" she told Sam. Sam smiled at her and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Kia walked to her bed and rummaged through her bag to find her hair dryer, Dean watched her every move as she went from the bed to the dresser and found a plug socket before tipping her head upside down and turning on the hair dryer.

Kia flicked her head up and looked in the mirror to see Dean starring at her, he didn't redirect his gaze or look away he kept watching waiting…for something? She continued to dry her hair ignoring him.

Kia placed her hair dryer back in her bag, still feeling Dean's eyes on her she put on her sneakers and whistled to Snipes who was sleeping at the end of her bed. She walked to the motel door. "Where are you going?" Dean asked climbing off his bed.

"For a run" she told him without turning to look at him.

"Kia wait" Dean said as Snipes passed him and walked out of the door, Dean reached for Kia's shoulder and she jumped as he touched her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Dean sighed "can you at least clean up my face first?" he asked, he used the only excuse he could think of to get her to stay so he could try and talk to her. But his face did need tending to, it had only been an hour since AJ had shown up and Dean hadn't bothered to do anything to his face, he had dried blood under his nose and his right eye had a small cut beside the bruise that he hadn't wiped clean.

Kia sighed and turned to look at him, he walked and sat on the edge of his bed, Kia went to her bag took out the first aid kit, she walked back to Dean and knelt on the floor in front of him. She took an antiseptic wipe and clean the blood from under his nose gently. He starred at her waiting for her to say something. "You didn't answer my question" Dean announced

She took another wipe and began to wipe his eye "what question was that?" she asked avoiding eye contact

"Do you love me?" Kia continued to wipe his eye, Dean held her wrist stopping her from wiping "stop a second" Kia wriggled her hand free and looked at the ground "Kia" he asked, she didn't look up she stood up straight, Dean stood up to and grabbed her arm before she could walk away "please don't do this Kia, don't push me out"

She turned to look at him tears streaming down her face "what do you want from me Dean? Don't you see that last night was just the start? He can do a whole lot worse and how I feel about you will just make things worse" Kia sobbed, Dean walked closer to her tried to take her in his arms, she stepped back "I cant do this" she walked around him and whistled for Snipes to follow her, she walked to the door

"What if he's still out there?" Dean asked

"He'll be long gone by now I just gotta get out of here and away from that disgusted look in your eyes!"

"Kia I'm…"

Kia interrupted "Just leave me alone for a while please" Kia crossed the threshold and closed the door. Dean hesitated, debated whether to follow her or not then changed his mind; he didn't know what to say to her anyway.

* * *

"Who the hell did she think she is? Prissy little bitch! Dogs aren't allowed in her house because her brother has allergies, please the house was huge, you could have been kept in one room away from her brother, she was just jealous cause Dean had showed up with another girl! Did Dean really use to date her? Did he really date that prissy, stuck up, bimbo, rich daddy's girl?" Kia ranted to Snipes as he lay on the floor whilst she paced the fancy hotel suite.

Kia was furious, she had told Dean and Sam she wasn't going to stay in the house and make Snipes sleep in the garden, she was going to find the nearest hotel, and Beth had insisted on paying for her to stay in the top suite of the hotel with the dog, Dean had seemed impressed.

Sam and Dean were staying in the house; they had to help with the poltergeist situation. Only Beth and her brother were there, the rest of the family had moved out for a while because they were scared, they were in their other home in Manhattan. So only Beth, Ben, Sam and Dean remained in the house.

Kia didn't like the thought of Dean sleeping in the same house as Beth, Kia's first impression of her wasn't good, she seemed like the kind of girl that used her money and body to get what she wanted, although she knew Dean wouldn't fall for the money card he obviously fell for something as he had told herself and Sam he and Beth had dated for almost 8 months.

"I need a shower" Kia said aloud "come keep me company" she said walking towards the bathroom, Snipes followed her.

* * *

"You can't leave things like this Dean" Sam told his brother whilst walking around yet another corridor in Beth's mansion, they were checking for paranormal activity. "You have to talk to her about last night"

"Not now Sammy" Dean told him in a hushed voice trying to listen to the beeps of his machine.

"You can't ignore this! Do you realise what she did for you last night? How hard that must have been just to save your ass? Would you wanna make out with the demon that killed mom?" Sam was angry with his brother, Kia meant a lot to him and had been through so much he wasn't going to sit back and see her get hurt.

"She didn't need to" Dean snapped getting just as angry with Sam.

"What other choice did she have? Stand a watch while those guys killed you?"

"Give it a rest Sam please"

"Not till you talk to her, sort everything out"

"I will just later"

"Hey" Beth chirped walking around the corner carrying two glasses. "I bought drinks"

"Thanks" Dean smiled broadly at her taking her drink. Sam stood and listened to the two of them talking,

"So how'd you get the black eyes?" Beth asked Dean

"Had a run in with some bad people"

"But I'm sure you sorted them out" Beth smiled broadly.

"After a few punches in the face and ribs he ran away" Sam interrupted

Dean gave him a look that told him to shut up "damn the ribs, I bet you're all bruised, maybe I should take a look at them later" Beth suggested lifting her left eyebrow and biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should" Dean was flirting with her; Sam knew it wouldn't be long before they ended up in bed together, he knew how his brother worked.

"You know what I think you and Beth got this so I'm going to stay with Kia" Sam announced walking through the two of them

"Sam" Dean called after him "wait"

* * *

Kia sat on the couch in the living room of her suite, she couldn't get over the size of the suite, it was bigger than some malls she had been in. she stopped channel surfing when she found an old episode of CSI. She took another bite of the cheeseburger she had ordered from room service as the door knocked. "This better be good" she said looking down at Snipes "that's one hell of a burger to be interrupting!" she stood up tied the robe she was wearing and walked to the door of the suite. Snipes followed her "sit and stay" Kia commanded Snipes before she looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe who was standing outside the door.

She unlocked the door and took off the chain and opened the door "hi I'm…"

"John Winchester" Kia interrupted "I know who you are" she widened the door for John to enter. John walked further in to the suite leaving Kia to close the door, he walked to Snipes greeting him but stroking him quickly on the head. "Dean and Sam aren't here"

"I know" John told her sitting in the chair nearest the TV "staying with Dean's girlfriend aren't they?"

Kia sat back on the couch where she had previously been sitting, Kia half smiled knowing John was trying to get a rise out of her

* * *

Beth kissed Dean's chest. She moved up his body, kissing his neck, slowly moving towards his mouth, she kissed his lips, running her tongue against his lips trying to tease his mouth open. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders pushing her away from him "what's wrong?" Beth asked looking down at him

"I can't do this" Dean sighed, Beth crawled off of him and lay beside him, he ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry, I want to but…"

"Kia" Beth answered for him

"Yeah, Kia. I'm sorry Beth but things between me and her are complicated but I wanna make them right"

"So go see her" Beth demanded

"No you got a ghost, I'll sleep on the couch" Beth half smiled at him, a little pissed at him

"Go see her Dean; anything happens I'll call you"

Dean smiled "me and Sam will sort it out in the morning" he leaned over kissed her forehead and then left the room.

* * *

Kia walked to the door thankful for the interruption of the knock on the door. AJ had taken it a step further by sending John pictures, she knew it was all part of a bigger plan but she wasn't sure of the whole plan! She opened the door "hey Sam"

He smiled and entered the room "hey…couldn't take it any longer at Beth's so I bailed" he told her walking in to the living room "Dad!"

"Hey Sammy"

Kia entered the room slowly "I'm gonna make myself scarce!" Kia entered the bedroom of the suite and closed the door to change.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting down where Kia had been sitting

"I got the highlights of last nights events"

Sam stared at him for a second deciding whether or not to be angry with his father or hug and thank the lord he was there "so some vampire sends you some pictures and you come running but when your sons call for help you don't answer your phone?"

"You need my help on this Sammy; things are way over your heads!"

"That's not answering the question Dad!" Kia exited the room and called for Snipes to follow her. She left the suite leaving father and son to talk.

* * *

A/N: maybe a long while before i update again, got a lot going on the next few weeks, but i promise i will update as soon as i can!! 


	9. Leaving Without Goodbyes

**Chapter 9 – Leaving Without Goodbyes.**

_"That's not answering the question Dad!" Kia exited the room and called for Snipes to follow her. She left the suite leaving father and son to talk. _

Kia exited the lift with Snipes; she wasn't sure where she was going she just knew she needed to let Sam and John talk. Walking out of the automatic doors with Snipes by her side, Dean's Impala screeched to a halt. He exited the car and looked up at her "where you going?" he inquired

"Leaving your dad and Sam to talk"

"My dad's here?"

"Yeah showed up about an hour ago, AJ sent him some pictures of last night" Kia looked at her feet, ashamed.

Dean sighed, he didn't want this, her feeling like it was all her fault "can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Don't you want to go see your Dad?"

"That can wait; right now I need to talk to you!"

"What's there to say Dean? We've said everything that needs to be said, I'm done going around in circles with you, and you missed some on the lipstick on your collar" Kia told him before walking around him and then taking off jogging with Snipes beside her.

"Shit!" Dean sighed, he thought he had got rid of all the evidence of Beth, he'd obviously missed a bit, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Dean quickly got in to his car and followed Kia driving slowly beside her as she jogged "there's a lot to say Kia, including nothing happened with Beth, I couldn't go through with it, and all I could think about was you"

Kia didn't respond she carried on jogging ignoring him, "Fine if your not gonna respond you can just listen. I'm sorry about last night, I reacted badly but I hated seeing him touching you, seeing you hurting, I took it out on you and made you feel like you'd done something wrong when all you were doing was trying to help me…I'm not disgusted with you and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but I'm sick of ignoring it and I'm sick of us avoiding the subject…" Dean drove his car on to the pavement in front of Kia, she hit the bonnet of the car as Dean got out and stood in front of her "…Saskia Rhodes I'm in love with you and I cant change that and to be honest I don't want to…and you can deny it but we both know you feel the same and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from this"

"You don't have a choice Dean, me and you can never and will never work"

"Kia, we could die tomorrow, today, now, and I'd wanna die knowing I had at least a small amount of time with you instead of letting the opportunity pass?"

"Well I wouldn't…I'm sorry Dean but me and you" she pointed to the space in between them "will never work and I'm not willing to give us a chance" before he had chance to answer she hurried around his car and began to jog down the road away from him. It was easier to be horrible to him then admit how she felt and then walk away.

* * *

Kia returned to the hotel suite almost 2 hours after her discussion with Dean in the street, all three Winchester's were there sat around the table that was littered with open books, pieces of paper with notes scribbled on them, and Sam sat in front of his laptop. The Winchester's were in full research mode about something they clearly didn't seem to want to share with Kia as neither of them made an attempt to involve her when she passed the table and greeted them.

Kia sat in the living room watching the television, the volume was low allowing her to catch snippets of what the Winchester's were up to. From what she had heard she realised that John had a good solid lead on the demon and he wanted his sons to help him kill it.

Kia heard Dean's Led Zeppelin ring tone and then the muffled tone of his voice, shortly after Dean appeared in the door way to the room, staring at her intently.

"Beth's got some activity" he announced

_Well you'd better go help the bitch then shouldn't you? _Kia thought but didn't say. The thought that Dean had been with her, kissing her enraged her and she could feel the blood in her veins get hotter. "Right" she answered distantly

Dean crossed the distance of the room so he was stood in front of her, when she didn't look up at him and continued to watch the TV Dean quickly snatched up the remote and pressed the off button.

She didn't want to look at him or be cornered in to talking again so she stood up without a word and went to walk away, "Kia" Dean said grabbing her arm. She stopped and looked at him. "I'm not letting you throw us away because you're afraid of what's going to happen to me" Kia's eyes moved from his gaze, she opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted "when we get back I wanna talk properly"

Kia nodded solemnly, "ok. Your right we should talk about this properly, no running away"

Dean smiled that heart winning smile and it broke her heart, it made all of this so much harder. He leaned in a little closer to her and kissed her softly.

She closed her eyes and made a mental note to remember everything, his smell, his taste, the sensation his touch gave her on her skin, the way her heart skipped a beat when she realised he was going to kiss her. she told herself to remember the way his tongue lightly played on her lips, begging her mouth to open and then tracing her tongue with his, the way his touch felt more urgent the longer he kissed her. the feel of his nose on her cheek, the smell of his leather jacket and cologne all mixed together. She had to remember, she couldn't forget, wouldn't forget because this was the last time she would feel him, taste him and see him.

Dean pulled out of the kiss and by the time Kia regained her mind and returned to earth and opened her eyes he was gone from in front of her. The hotel suit door opened and closed and she knew Sam and Dean had gone to help Beth with her problem.

* * *

Kia sat on the edge of the sofa again, collecting her thoughts. John entered the room.

"I guess they'll spend the night there" John told her sitting in the arm chair across from her.

"I guess so" Kia said distantly pretending to be interested in what was on the TV but actually having no interest in "Women of World War 2" whatsoever.

Silence graced them for almost 15 minutes before Kia stood to leave the room but John asked the question he already knew the answer to before she had chance to leave "your leaving aren't you?"

Her back was to him, he couldn't see her face "it's for the best for all of us if I'm not around, make sure he doesn't come looking for me?"

John simply nodded knowing this must have been killing the young woman inside "I'll keep him busy" he assured her, with that Kia went to the room and collected her bags.

"If you need anything…" John began meeting her in the hallway of the huge suite and handed her a piece of paper that he had previously scribbled down an address and phone number on it. Kia half heartedly smiled taking the paper from him "…her names Ellen, she's a really good woman, tell her I sent you. Dean and Sam don't know about her so they'll never come looking for you there."

"Thanks" Kia sighed loudly. Kia didn't want this, she hated walking away, doing it the cowards way and sneaking off in the middle of the night but she knew if she said goodbye Dean would give her the puppy dog eyes, she would fall for him all over again and wouldn't leave. She had been alone in this fight for so long and as much as she was worried about Dean and Sam getting hurt she still wanted them around, and would miss them. "Tell them… tell them I'm sorry"

* * *

Sam starred at his brother who stood on the opposite side of the elevator, uncertainly looking at Dean who whistled with a big smile on his face whistling to whatever song was being piped in to the elevator, he was the cat who got the cream and boy did it show. Dean was happy; he was getting a chance to talk things through with Kia, they had solved Beth's poltergeist problem and were now headed back to the hotel room Kia and their father were staying in.

Sam laughed aloud as Dean did a little air guitar and belted out a high note "what?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

Sam shook his head "nothing, just not use to seeing you so happy"

"What's not to be happy about? I love my job, I got my brother with me, my dad _and_ the girl, I'm on top of the world!"

"Good, I'm glad, it's about time we got some good news" Sam announced as the elevator doors opened to their desired floor.

John opened the suite door after he heard the knock to his sons and let them enter the room; he had noticed the hopeful and happy face Dean had and knew telling him wouldn't be easy. "You boys ready to hit the road?" John asked collecting his bags from the bedroom.

Dean half followed him and noticed there was no sign of Kia, and where was Snipes? He would normally have come running when he heard someone knock on the door. "Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Dean clapped his hands together loudly then rubbed them together.

Sam realised what Dean had but refused to ignore it "when did she go?"

"I don't know" John lied "I woke up this morning and she was gone"

"Just one less thing to worry about!" Dean announced

"Dean…" Sam began

Dean interrupted "let's get going, we got a lot of road to cover".

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala, Sam beside him. Neither had said much, both lost in their own thoughts as they followed their father's car in front.

Kia had just taken off in the middle of the night, Dean was scared to death for her, worried she would get hurt, afraid AJ would get hold of her and he would never see her alive again. "So that's it?" Sam finally spoke aloud "we're not gonna go looking for her?"

"We've got our own problems!" Dean told him coldly not taking his eyes from the road

"She is our problem Dean! She needs our help"

"Obviously not!"

"You can't be serious! You can't honestly just want to follow orders like you always do! Kia's out there, alone with a psycho vampire after her and we're just gonna follow Dad and leave her to it?"

"WHAT CAN WE DO SAMMY? WE CAN'T CHASE HER! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE'S SHE'S GONE, WE'VE GOT NO WAY OF TRACKING HER DOWN, SHE'S HAD AT LEAST A 10 HOUR HEAD START SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Dean bellowed

"Finally" Sam sighed "some god damn emotion!"

"Just let it go Sammy, she doesn't want our help and there's nothing we can do about it, we're helping Dad and that's the end of it!"

"Ah bullshit Dean! Your pride's hurting cause she took off and your gonna let that get in the way of helping her!"

"Fine!" Dean spat "call Bobby get him to put the word out for her, but we both know she's smarter than to leave a trace!"

"We have to do something!" Sam declared dialling the number in to his cell phone.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry its been a while since I updated and sorry its only a short chapter. But I do have some direction to this now so might be updated a little sooner.

Please review and let me know what you think and any ideas you have for this.

Thanks


End file.
